Thank You
by Love.me.or.leave.me
Summary: Molly and Arthur have always liked eachother. But for what reasons? Rated for future chapters. Please R&R! [COMPLETE]
1. Would you?

She lay on her back, the curtains drawn around her and her eyes wide open.

"Molly, are you coming to Hogsmeade with us?" one of her dorm mates called to her.

"No, I'm not feeling too good, I think I'll stay in bed," she said weakly.

"Okay then," she said and paused, probably putting her thousandth layer of lip-gloss on "you want anything?" Molly just wanted her to be left alone.

"No thanks," she mumbled.

"Suit yourself," came the short snappy reply of her so-called friend. Then the door banged shut behind her. That was it, Molly thought, 'I have no friends and no one cares about me.' Those thoughts gave her the courage to do what she did next.

She pulled out her wand from under her pillow and murmured "silencio" around her four poster bed. Then, she pulled out something else from under her pillow, it was a foreign object to her but a guy from her year, Arthur, had given it to her and called it a co-pasm? A cume-poss?...A compass, that was it. She gave a slight tug on her nightshirt and it rose just to expose her stomach and revealed pale bulging flesh. Molly cringed at the sight. Her stomach was huge and feeling around her warm skin she could only feel faintly the dips of her ribs. She hated it, she hated the way everything wobbled and most of all she hated herself. With the compass in one hand she drew it down onto her stomach and applied pressure. Dragging a long line from her left down, tears sprung to her eyes and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Then when her first task was finished and all her compass-made lines were finished she let out a sob. There on her once smooth belly read the word 'FAT' clearly.

* * *

It had all started when she was younger, her sister was stick thin and Molly was always slightly jealous. 

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Molly had asked her, jokingly.

"Well, at least I wont weigh 11 stone when I'm 10," she replied nastily in front of the whole family room. Molly's eyes started to water, she liked food but liking food wasn't a bad thing, was it?

"Now, I think that's quite enough," her mother said to Molly's sister. 'She'd never understand,' Molly thought and excused herself from the table, running up to her room and collapsing into tears. That's all her sister ever got...a warning, no punishments.

Then there had always been the teasing, she was short and so it didn't help much with her appearance, she had and always would be chubby. She'd always be an outcast and never be able to fit in. She knew deep inside she'd never be happy with herself. And so when she found out she was a witch, like her brothers, and was going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry she was undoubtedly nervous, there would be more people to bully her there.

* * *

Molly looked down, that girl was right yesterday she thought, my thighs do look like tree trunks. _Swipe_, blood was trickling down her leg and the wound that had been created was weeping even more blood. Molly had blacked out. 

"Is anyone in there?" was what snapped Molly back to reality, one of the girls must have returned.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I was asleep" Molly replied hastily looking down at her sore swollen stomach and blood stained sheets, wait, the silencing charm, she took it off with a flick of her wand and repeated her sentence.

"Righty-o, well, you missed breakfast and I wondered if you wanted to catch lunch with me" the girl said, as by now Molly had identified as Karen.

"Not now, I'm not dressed, and I don't feel too good still, you can go down without me," Molly bit her lips nervously hoping that she'd leave and not have to look in on her. She could see the shadow of Karen come closer near the curtain, was there any such thing as luck, Molly wondered.

"If you say so, but I hope you feel better soon," Karen said finally and Molly released her breath, of which she'd been holding. She heard the door click shut and she got out of bed, her thigh was sore and it hurt to walk on and her stomach felt painful just by the whisper of the air around her.

"Merlin help me, I'm a wimp," she sniffed. Her stomach was grumbling by now "owww" was all she could muster before she gave up and drank some healing potion from the first aid kit in the dorms bathroom. Maybe lunch wasn't such a bad idea after all, but first she used a cleaning spell on her sheets, so to not give away what she had done, the girls would just think she was doing it for attention or tell a teacher.

She grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and slid them on, then she walked out the dormitory and into the hectic chaos of the common room. She smiled to herself, when I have kids, I want it to be like this, she thought. The common room was filled with joy and laughter, the atmosphere light and amusing. It was a total mess, but she liked it that way, it was like Gryffindor was a big family.

"Molly!" Arthur called, he was playing a game of wizard chess in the corner. This was the kind boy that had given her the compass, she felt guilty for misusing it.

"Hi Arthur," she smiled at him, he was rather handsome, she had to admit, he had a cheeky grin and red hair that made him look mischievous all the time. "Who's winning?" She asked politely as she walked over to the table.

"He is," Arthur grinned at her, "he always does." She laughed slightly, he always made her feel…happy? She couldn't really explain it but whenever she had talked to him she would feel her mood lighten and the worries from the day disappear.

"That's…interesting, I always thought you'd be good at Wizard chess," she murmured, blushing knowing too late that what she just said may go the wrong way. He continued to grin at her.

"No, I'm absolutely rubbish!" He confessed, his ears going slightly red. She laughed, he looked really cute like that.

"So am I," she replied modestly.

"We'll be evenly matched then," he said eagerly and gave her a wink. She giggled girlishly and the boy at the other end looked on in horror.

"You two need a room," he exclaimed and with that stood up "see you later Arthur." He then walked away shaking his head. Things had become awfully silent all of a sudden, Molly had started to find the floor and Arthur's feet very interesting.

"Molly, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me now?"


	2. You Deserve The World

Molly's cheeks grew very hot and she knew she must look as red as a tomato.

"I w-would love t-t-to Arthur" she stuttered, looking up finally and finding Arthur looking pleased and also red himself.

"Great," he exclaimed and jumped up, nearly knocking the table over. He was grinning like, in Molly's opinion, a Cheshire cat. She laughed at the expression on his face. Had he asked her out?

"Do we need anything?" She asked him after she could breath again.

"No, I'll pay," he smiled at her and grabbed her by the shoulders guiding her out the common room door before she could protest.

As soon as they were out, she did the Molly-ish thing that he knew she would. She worried. She asked if he was sure about the money and that she'd pay him back if he wanted her to. He wanted nothing better than just to spend time with her and if that meant he had to pay for a few butter beers as well, he didn't mind one bit. So he denied all her efforts to let her pay him, even the tiniest knut.

"Molly, you know I want to do this right?" Arthur smiled at her, he wasn't mad, he had expected her to do it and he liked the way she was so caring and thoughtful to others.

"You do?" She murmured, slightly taken aback "Does this mean we're like going on a date?" She asked him with a blush creeping on her cheeks again. He laughed and held the door of the Three Broomsticks open.

"Only if you want it to be" Arthur answered sheepishly. "Molly, I really like you and you were so kind to me on the first day. Infact, I've liked you ever since I met you," he told her seriously now. Molly blushed in reply.

"So what do you say? Is this a date or not?" he asked her audaciously. She smiled at him weakly.

"It will be if I can get a drink," she ordered subtly. He nodded, grinning and rushed to the counter while she went to sit down in a corner booth.

"Here you go Madam, the finest butter beer the Three Broomsticks has to offer" Arthur came back acting like a house elf, a towel thrown around his arm. She chuckled.

"Sit down, now, or I'll have to throw one of those fine butter beers all over you," she proclaimed, giggling.

"Fair enough my fine lady," and he plonked himself beside her heavily. "It's nice isn't it," he said after handing her her drink, suddenly going all quiet, "nice to feel like this." She nodded, surprising herself, she knew what he was talking about, before he had even said as much.

"It is nice," she confirmed, worried that she'd scare him away.

"I know and I feel good with you, like you'll be the only one who can understand that I'm not just a clown," he said tracing his finger over the rim of the butter beer bottle.

"Yeah," she said "like the chess game in the common room or the potions lesson," she giggled at the memory.

"That's right" he laughed "wow, I looked so stupid, nearly blew up the whole school when you talked to me," he grinned.

"Nearly?" she choked back a bit of butter beer, "your so over dramatic Arthur Weasley!" She smiled at him, none-the-less, showing she wasn't serious.

"Okay, okay," he joked, "it made a horrible smell and gave off a little steam." She raised her eyebrows and then tilted her head to the side.

"Close enough," she replied, still wearing a grin.

"Perfect actually," he looked at her, making her blush. She coughed, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Um, would you like to go shopping or something?" Molly asked, hoping that he'd confirm and the cold would become an excuse for her rosy red cheeks.

"Well," he started to say, "I don't know if I have enough money for too much shopping, but I'll get some Honeyduke's chocolate and then I'll share it with you, okay?" She must think him as poor and selfish, Arthur thought guiltily. He knew for a fact that she'd seen him play with a bag of dung bombs only the week before, he paid for them himself and hadn't had a lot of money to spare now.

"That sounds really good," she told him and then she said she'd wait for him outside, so she sat on an old wooden bench and collected her thoughts. 'Maybe he's lying or doing it all so his friends and him can make fun of me,' her doubts came and lingered. 'I'll pay him back for the chocolate' she thought dismissively, then again, she knew he wouldn't take it and Arthur had always been honest before this. She trusted him.

"Here you go" he gasped, it looked like he'd ran all the way back to her.

"Oh thank you," she took what was in his hand, one thing was for sure, it wasn't the bar of chocolate he said he would get.

"I'm sorry for being so long," he sat down beside her "but I thought chocolate was so impersonal and you deserve so much more." She looked at what he had bought for her.

"You deserve the world," he said softly and that's what he had got her. It was a miniature gobstopper that had the same markings as the earth. He explained that when you sucked on it, it would become any flavour in the world you wanted it to be and never ended. "Like how much I really like you, Molly," he said, "it never ends."


	3. Pancakes and Orange Juice

Molly lay on her bed that night thinking about Arthur, it was still early days and she had so many things she had to ask him. Like what his favourite colour was or his favourite smell and taste. She was actually sucking on the present he'd given her as she lay there, thinking as hard as she could about Arthur's favourite flavour. when nothing happenjed she sighed and gave up, instead thinking of cherry. She began to taste the amazing tangs of a cherry, sweet but slightly sour. She loved her present, and the fact that it did all sorts of flavours from all over the world was amazing. She had always enjoyed cooking and so in an instant she thought of spaghetti bolognese and felt the warmth of the juices flowing down her throat. With a yawn, she slipped the ball out of her mouth and into a special box that it had come with and fell asleep, dreaming of Arthur and food.

Arthur, on the other hand, lay in his bed, too happy to sleep. 'She's beautiful' he thought to himself and he felt proud of the way her face lit up over something he had gotten her. 'I wish I could go and see her sleep,' he turned over smiling. 'Well, only a few hours to go and I can see her again,' his mind raced and he felt his eyes become heavy. 'I'm not sleepy' he thought as he sighed happily. 'I want to stay up and think about Mo-' with that he fell into a sound, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Arthur had been sitting there for half an hour waiting in anticipation for her to come down, he'd already tried the stairs but they just vanished and became something that resembled a slide. So he went along asking all the girls that had come from her dorm to see if Molly was okay and if she was coming down anytime soon. 

"She'll be down in a minute Arthur," they told him, "we didn't want to wake her and so she woke up a little late for you and well, it is Sunday." One of the other girls continued, "she didn't eat at all yesterday so I think she has a bit of a bug." Arthur didn't know she hadn't eaten all day, he felt slightly responsible, he was going to make sure that she did eat and spend the rest of the day with him. Then, suddenly, Molly came bustling through her dorm room door.

"Arthur," she beamed at him, "sorry for not being here on time." She looked genuinely sorry but he dismissed it, took her hand and pulled forcefully.

"Down to breakfast Molly," he tugged her along, her face bright red and her stomach fluttering with the butterflies that had just moved in. Just form the simple gesture of holding hands.

"Thank you for my present by the way," she told him as he slowed down.

"I'm glad you like it," he laughed "that cost me the earth and by the way, no problem, about being late. I would have waited till I was 20."

"18 years then huh?" she mocked making him laugh.

"Something like that," he grinned cheekily as he sat her down at the Gryffindor table. "Now, would you like to have pancakes this morning and a glass of orange juice?" He knew what she'd say, she always had the same for breakfast and when she licked her lips and nodded eagerly he dished it up for her on a plate, not forgetting the maple syrup she always liked on top.

"How did you know?" she asked after finishing her first mouthful.

"Well, sometimes I looked over at you eating breakfast is all and I noticed you seemed to have the same thing," he answered honestly. She smiled delicately at him.

"Actually, I think I had a waffle one time and I had some pumpkin juice and apple juice too," she stated proudly. He smirked.

"Only because you couldn't reach the orange juice jug," he teased. She laughed, knowing it was true, he knew her and she was amazed and flattered that he even remembered what she liked for breakfast.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked him after draining the last dreg of orange juice.

"Well," he said his mouth full of sausage, "I 'ave sumin panned -_gulp- _and I hope you'll like it." She grabbed a piece of toast and began to butter it, seeing she might be here a little while longer waiting for Arthur, not that she minded, he was good company.

"I'm sure I'll like it, as long as I don't have to be blind-folded," she looked at him sideways.

"Damn," he laughed, "you don't have to be blind-folded, but I need to keep you occupied till dinner, so what can we do until then?"

"Well, I have a lot of work to finish off, I have that essay that needs to be done and I want a game of wizard chess off you too," she smiled coyly.

"Okay, to the library to finish off assignments and then common room to be beaten at chess by a girl," he laughed "sounds like fun." And, what really shocked him, was that he meant it, he was going to have fun down at the **_library_** of all places.

"Do I even care about giant wars in the 16th century?" Arthur found himself asking Molly. She chuckled.

"No, and neither do I, but we'll have to care just until we have this essay finished," she stated, a shadow of a smile dancing on her lips.

"But I can't concentrate with an astonishingly pretty girl playing footsie under the table with me," he jokingly moaned and grabbed hold of her foot with his. She gasped and kicked his shin with her free foot.

"Owww," he cried and rubbed his leg. She tried not to laugh.

"Sorry Arthur, reflexes and all," she grinned at him, "maybe giants will be more of an interest now?"

"Nope, still can't concentrate with an incredibly appealing girl over the table," he said resting his head in his hands and looking at her. She rolled her eyes, well, the fact she wasn't blushing at everything he said was a relief. Then she threw a book at him on giants.

"Come on," she whined "I want to beat you at chess." Arthur picked up the book she had thrown and grinned, shaking his head he ploughed into the book looking for any relevant information he could put in his essay.

A whole two hours later Molly and Arthur burst through the door of the common room giggling their heads off.

"Youwon'tcatchmeArthur" Molly said quickly, in one breath, trying to run away from him. He pounced from behind a chair.

"Oh yes I will," he smiled cheekily now facing her directly. She squealed and tried to run away from him but he grabbed her around the waist and held on, then whispering in her ear he told her "and now I have you I won't let you go." She didn't try and escape after his words and she leaned into him, swaying slightly, liking the way he felt around her. But this feeling was foreign and slightly uncomfortable when she came to her senses and she sprang away from him.

"Let me try something out on you," his voice seemed oddly low and serious but when she looked up into his eyes there was only gentle kindness. Soon the chess was forgotten as Arthur lead her to the sofa and sat her down.

"Can you lean back and rest your head down?" he asked. She gave him a curious look. "Trust me," he replied to her questioning features. She did as she'd been asked and she felt Arthur take her hair and put it over the other side of the sofa. Then he threaded his fingers through her hair and gently stroked her scalp, drawing little circles on her skull and softly caressing her temples. Molly felt herself sink down into the sofa, she didn't even have to think, all that mattered was what Arthur was doing to her.

"Is it okay? Am I doing it right? Would you like me to stop?" he asked her a little nervous from her being quiet for so long.

"Don't stop, it's wonderful," he heard her murmur.

"You're wonderful" he whispered, knowing that it sounded cheesy.

Far too soon for Molly's liking Arthur detached his fingers from her hair and walked round to sit next to her. He exercised his fingers and legs, since they had started to get pins and needles.

"That was amazing," she sighed, "thank you." He smiled at her shyly.

"My pleasure, anytime," he spoke softly.

"Where did you learn that?" she opened one lethargic eye to look at him gazing at her.

"Muggle studies," he told her, "it's called massaning I think." She nodded.

"Hey, it's dinner time, my surprise," he grinned and stood up giving her a hand to help her up with.

"Can't wait," she said looking nervous, you could never be too careful with boys and surprises after all.


	4. OUCH!

**A/N: **_I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I hope to start doing a LOT more now! Please read and review._

* * *

Arthur raced along the corridors, dragging a rather scared Molly. She usually liked a little irregularity in her life, something to spice it up. Yet she was scared of what would happen with Arthur tonight. The truth was that she had never had a boyfriend before and was so inexperienced. Of course, she wouldn't change being with him but were they even together? Did he think of her as his girlfriend? She shook such notions out of her head. She didn't want to raise her hopes just to be hurt. As always.

"Molly, are you okay? Would you like me to slow down?" Arthur's words snapped her back into reality.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, just thinking," Molly replied. Wishing that he wouldn't keep giving her that concerned look. They slowed down slightly and turned into a corridor. It seemed to be a dead end. Molly had no idea where she was anymore.

"Well, we're nearly there. Just got to go down here. Now, before we go I've got to ask you one thing," Arthur said, his voice quiet and slightly out of breath.

"Okay, go ahead," Molly said uncertainly. For Arthur, this was probably the most serious he got.

"Never, ever tell anyone about this place. I'd love it just to be a place for us two to know about," Arthur cocked his head to the side and smiled at her weakly.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone," she replied. Putting the hand that he had been clasping over her heart. "I swear."

He started to act like his normal self again then, grinning widely and running down the corridor to a portrait of a bowl of fruit. He tickled the pear that was in the middle and a door appeared instantaneously.

"Wow," Molly murmured under her breath. The sight before her was one of extravagance. Everything was so big...there was a humungous stove right in the centre of the room. Work surfaces covering every single inch of space. Plus, all the surfaces were so shiny. The shiny refrigerators gleamed as if newly bought and the dozen blenders looked like they'd never been used. There was also a huge wooden door into another room to the right. And a huge fireplace in the far corner. Molly just looked on; a glazed look in her eyes. Arthur on the other hand had seen this sight a thousand times before. He loved to come down to the school kitchens, his love for food was nearly enough to match Molly's. Not that he'd ever let that on to any of his friends. Cooking was rather more of a feminine passion not that he could actually cook, tasting was more his thing. Along with the fascination of muggles, of course.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Arthur spoke softly, "come on in." He took her hand lightly and they walked in together. Molly nodded and softly stepped onto the maroon tiles. "Uh, Molly? Why are you tip-toeing?" Arthur enquired, puzzled "the floor won't break, I swear." Molly felt her face flush. She hadn't even realised she'd been doing it. She let her heels drop and coughed slightly.

"You know what? I think I like your surprise," she said, looking down at her feet and playing with her hands.

"Great! I hoped you would," Arthur grinned back, frustrated with himself for making Molly uncomfortable. "Come on, there's more to the surprise," he added. He walked along to the vast wooden doors and pushed them open with ease. Inside, there was a room the size of the great hall. But instead of long house tables there was a small table, enough for two. Candle-lit and laid with plates and cutlery.

"Wow, Arthur, this is amazing," Molly gasped. Her eyes started to water and tears spilled down her full rosy cheeks. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. She felt so grateful; so loved.

"Nothing's too much for you Molly," Arthur said, looking deep into her eyes, eyebrows furrowed with concern. He ever so gently leaned over and put his arms around her waist. Then when he could no longer resist, he tilted her head up with his right index finger and cupping the side of her face he used his left thumb to rub roughly at the fallen tears.

"Ouch!" Molly exclaimed, jumping back and rubbing her hand over her eye.

"You know, only **I** could have messed that up. I'm really sorry Molly," he said, his face a mixture of emotions. Anger, at himself, guilt, for hurting her and he almost looked fed up. But to his amazement, Molly was laughing. She didn't mean him to think that she was laughing at him but laughter rippled through her body. It was the uncontrollable type of laughter and the type that only came when you were really truly happy.

"Would Mr. Weasley like anything to eat, sir?" a short and towel-plastered house elf came shuffling up to a bemused Arthur.

"Uh, yeah, I think we could do with that now," he answered, smiling lightly at a hysterical Molly.

The food arrived with a click of the house elf's fingers and after Molly had calmed down with her manic chuckling they both sat down to eat the mouth-watering dishes on the table. All kinds of cuisines lay on that table, from Chinese chicken chow mein to huge American ham burgers. Molly cried out at nearly every plate that Arthur should taste it. He, of course, did. Just watching her face brighten with happiness when they shared a dish made him realise how happy he was too.

* * *

"Where have you been then?" Andrew demanded as soon as Arthur walked into the dormitory. Andrew continued, "you weren't there at dinner and I looked for you everywhere." Meanwhile, Arthur was humming a tune under his breath and almost skipping his way to the bathroom. "Oh Merlin, you haven't been with that fat girl have you?" Andrew asked, a look of disgust on his face. Arthur stopped in his tracks. No spring in his step and no sweet melody. Slowly, he turned around, his face flushed with fury. His eyes with a glint of anger.

"What did you say?" he hissed. His red hair almost gave off the effect that he was on fire.

"N-nothing," his fellow room-mate stammered. One didn't want to get on the wrong side of Arthur, he was soft at heart but he wouldn't stand for anyone trying to insult something or someone he cared for.

"Her name is MOLLY and yes, not that it is any of your business, I was with her," he turned away slightly. "Oh, and if you _ever _call her fat again then that nice little cupboard in the dungeons will become your own personal living quarters, okay?"

"Yes Arthur," Andrew replied quietly. 'He must really like her' he thought, 'Arthur wont even stand up for himself when people get at him.' Molly on the other hand was getting a more pleasant response about Arthur from her friends.

"So, go on, did you kiss?" Karen asked.

"Did it go any further?" Celia asked while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, sending laughter through the group of girls.

"I've only been going out with him two days!" Molly exclaimed, grinning.

"And you haven't done it with him yet?" Celia gasped dramatically.

"Typical Celia that, isn't it?" Valery sniggered. Giggling along with her friends, Molly could never remember a time when she was happier. It was all because of Arthur.

* * *

I'm actually in the process of writing Chapter 5, so it shouldn't be too long before it's up and readable. Thank you for reading...'thank you' Please review! I'd love to know how I could improve and grow, so any comments will be welcome. 


	5. What They Say Is True

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoy this chapter...I think the 6th or 7th chapter will be the last of this story. So **please** review and tell me what you think. I'd appreciate it so much. Anyway, happy reading:)_

* * *

It was certainly official. Molly and Arthur were an item. They sat together at meals and when it was available they shared the cosy armchair near the fire in the common room that had been named the 'Love Seat'. They sneaked out after their curfew (more Arthur's idea but Molly agreed with it because she enjoyed visiting the school kitchens). As a matter of fact they had both changed quite a bit.

Molly was a lot more authoritive now. She had gotten comfortable with Arthur and she had gotten to know him well. The same as Arthur had learnt how Molly could be. Yet, he liked it when she took charge, he liked looking at Molly's nose crinkle slightly when she was telling him off for not focussing on his potion essay or playing a prank on the teachers.

"Just one throw, Molly," he said grinning playfully. "_Please_?" he added in a pleading voice.

"You'll get in trouble for it, then what? Besides, they stink," Molly replied, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Don't you think that's the whole point of a dung-bomb, dear?" Arthur suggested cheekily.

"You set that off and I'll make you swallow one. Then no one will want to come near you the way you'll be smelling. Especially me. I'll just be laughing at you from afar," then she demonstrated by giving a slow mocking 'ha ha ha'. Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll just have to sneak up to see you in the middle of the night, preferably your dorm room and all your hair will fall out because of my odour," Arthur retaliated pathetically.

"Oh, yeah? That's actually a relevant point, when are you going to wash?" Molly grinned while wafting her hand over her nose. Arthur grabbed her arm to stop it moving, his face in melodramatic disbelief.

"Only when you jump in with me," he winked, pulling her closer.

"I guess I'm going to have to put up with the smell then...or maybe I could trade you in for a cleaner model. Maybe a troll?" Molly teased. Arthur laughed but said nothing. Then he started to bite his lip and fidget with his fingers. He was nervous.

"I love you, Molly" Arthur burst out. It was the first time that either of them had mentioned love.

"Arthur," murmured Molly uncertainly. Her heart was pounding and she seemed to be stuck for words. It wasn't like she didn't love him back, she cherished him with every inch of her body yet she was scared of where it might lead. She had heard about men that proclaimed their '_love_' just to get women in bed, she'd heard it on the radio at witching hour and anyway, she didn't want to admit her love, just to be hurt int the end.

"You don't have to say it back until you're absolutely ready" Arthur continued, "no pressure, you can sleep on it." He didn't want to scare her off. He wanted her to feel comfortable saying it and by the look on her face he hadn't been able to accomplish that. Yet, he didn't regret saying it in the least, every atom of his being had been oozing with love for her and he felt he would have exploded if it hadn't been for that sudden out-burst.

"Blimey, look at the time," Arthur said hurriedly, looking at his non-existent wrist watch and yawning. "Well, I'm going to bed," he said quickly, lifting himself out of the arm chair. 'I might as well give her time to think it over,' he said silently to himself. Then with a final look back at a perplexed Molly he ran up the stairs two at a time.

Molly sat on the antique green sofa facing the fire. The flames licked at the peices of wood lovingly, caressing them slowly until they turned into black dusty ash. Would Arthur's love just stop one day and then what? She'd be left as dirty ash, reduced to nothing. Then again, what if this was Molly's only chance for true love? She sighed for the millionth time that night. She was surprised at herself, this is what she'd been dreaming of wasn't it? Someone that loved her just for her...

Plus, wasn't Arthur exactly the man she'd always imagined her perfect guy to be? He was sweet and kind, he was generous, caring and dedicated to the things he loved, what else would a girl want...a girl need?

'Commitment,' said something in the back of Molly's head. Was Arthur ready to do that? Was he too immature? The common room suddenly darkened. The fire had gone out and Molly's eye lids had started to droop. She hadn't even noticed how tired she really was. Yawning, she lay back on the sofa and slept - a dream infested uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

"Molly, are you okay?" Arthur asked gently. She opened her eyes to see Arthur's lopsided face, slowly working out that she was laying down. As she sat up she saw the whole common room staring and giggling at her. Arthur on the other hand just looked plain uncomfortable. 

"What's going on?" Molly asked, to Arthur really, but she looked around the room, making the question to everyone in general.

"Um, well, you were...talking in your sleep" Arthur replied, his cheeks reddening.

"Oh, Arthur, I LOVE you too," came a chorus followed by cheers and laughter. Molly looked hot and flustered, her mouth hung open in disbelief, in denial.

Arthur sat down beside her and said gently, "I guess you were ready after all." He smiled at her and took her hand. Molly smiled back awkwardly, her eyes darting to everyone else staring around the room. She hated everyone laughing at her, talking about her...staring. She looked down at the floor, her sight misted by tears.

Arthur saw her look down, he knew the general signs and he also knew he had to do something. "Come with me," he whispered into her ear. He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her up, making his way to the portrait hole with her. Wolf whistles and crude remarks followed them out.

"I know a place where we can go, no people...just until things calmed down," Arthur said quietly. He lead her up countless stairs and down corridors until finally they came to a classroom. There were diagrams of muggle cars on the walls, Arthur softly shut the door.

"No one will come in here, Mr. Finch hasn't been able to make it to class lately and they haven't been able to find a substitute for muggle studies," Arthur explained. "So no classes for now."

Molly looked up smiling through tears,"I guess when you told me to sleep on it, it really worked."

* * *

Chapter 6 up soon. Won't keep you waiting for too long. Thank you for reading and please review :D My work here is done...well, unless you want to read any of my other fanfics hint hint Just kiddin'. See you in chapter 6 then. waves


	6. I Missed You

"Ron, get your butt out of bed, right now!" Molly shouted at her sixth born son. "It's 1 in the afternoon and you're still not up," she continued, "plus you're going to go help your brothers de-gnome the garden."

Ron rolled over, made a noise, hardly passable as a grunt and then lay still. Molly shook her head in disbelief at her sloth of a son. She grabbed one of the pillows that Ron was laid on and began whacking him with it insensitively.

"Mum! Okay, okay, I'm up," Ron said, sitting up, just to prove his point. Then stretching, while rubbing his eyes and yawning, he swung his legs off the bed and sat staring blankly at his mother.

"Good, now quickly get dressed and go help your brothers," Molly said firmly, then she took one last determined look at him and walked out of his room. As soon as Ron had heard her prompt footsteps going down the stairs he lay back down on his bed, grumbling incoherently about his mother.

"RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU DO NOT GET UP THIS INSTANT!" Molly suddenly exploded from behind Ron's closed bedroom door. Ron jumped up instinctively and began putting his legs in a stripy t-shirt, falling down in the process.

'That sounds more like it,' thought Molly, cheerily humming a tune she'd heard earlier on the radio. She unhurriedly went round all her children's bedrooms, collecting dirty linen. The twin's bedroom had to be the worst, with all the experiments they did in there, it looked more like a dump rather than the tranquil sleeping place it was supposed to be. Then again, nothing had ever been tranquil with those boys, she thought exasperatedly. She sighed and holding her breath she ploughed into Fred and George's room.

Then she took out her wand and did a simple deodorising spell as she routinely did while venturing into their room. She took a gasp of fragranced air and started searching for any clothes that looked particularly dirty. After picking up the last smelly sock, she hitched the basket she had placed on her hip, under her arm and made her way downstairs. Coming into the kitchen, she placed the basket on the floor.

She flicked her wand at various things, making them come to life. The dishes started to wash themselves, the mop began to scrub the floor, the fireplace was being dusted, the surfaces wiped down with noted enthusiasm and her knitting needles continued to knit the scarf that she had started a few days ago.

Molly began to sort the washing into darks and whites while Arthur walked in quietly. Feigning ignorance, she made a small gasp when he grabbed her tenderly around the waist. She noted, as always, while he pulled her to him how right he felt against her, how she just seemed to belong there leaning her head on Arthur's chest. She could feel his breath caressing her ear and her heart began to beat a little faster.

She swivelled round slowly, taking in the few strands bright red hair that was falling seductively over his eyes, his slight slough has he continued to hold her and his cheeky grin that made his eyes sparkle with mischief. She couldn't help but smile back, no matter how many times Molly saw that smile, and she couldn't help but blush.

"You're early," Molly whispered, breaking the pleasant silence.

"I missed you," Arthur replied his head tilting to the side, making his infamous Weasley smile.

Molly could feel her heart melt, but her exterior was a lot tougher than her core. "What happened?" she asked sternly, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing," Arthur grinned back at her, he'd anticipated this response from her, he knew Molly well. And he was rarely home early, except this time had been a result of a well-earned favour. Arthur focussed on Molly's face again, etched professionally with concern and disbelief.

"Trust me" Arthur said, smiling lightly. He knew it wouldn't keep her quiet for long but he _had _missed her.

"Eww, can't you two get a room?" Ron asked, looking disgusted as he walked through the kitchen door. Molly very nearly laughed.

"Ronald. Garden. Now!" Molly firmly commanded. Walking past them as he, once again, mumbled incoherently about his mother. "WHAT WAS THAT?" she roared after him. Ron whipped out the room - fast.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Arthur asked once Ron had disappeared into the garden.

Molly turned round to her husband, his face was soft and his eyes beamed with admiration. "Only twice this morning, and…" she replied thoughtfully.

"Not nearly enough," he interrupted, "let me take you out tonight Molly, just the two of us."

Molly's expression turned to it's overly familiar worried appearance. "The boys. The house. Dinner." she concluded, stating her concerns on three of her left hand fingers.

"Molly, please let me do this," his eyes looked so pleading, so pure. His hands gripped hers tightly.

"Arthur…" She bit her lip hesitantly. Arthur could see he was wearing her down. But they needed this, they hadn't had time alone properly for a while. Something always got in the way.

"We deserve a break," Arthur pointed out. Molly thought about this carefully. They'd certainly been working hard and the boys, under several threats would keep from destroying the house and killing each other if they just went out for a few hours. Overall, it would be nice to take a rest from it all. No matter how much she loved her family, they did drive her crazy sometimes.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "only if you clean up any mess that they create during the time we're gone," she said sweetly.


	7. Pity And Passion

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for reading this…I've really enjoyed writing 'Thank You' and I hope some people have enjoyed reading it too._

* * *

Arthur and Molly never had been ones for snazzy restaurants with live music or shows. Arthur couldn't afford it anyway. They were perfectly happy just being together. That explained why Molly was staring down at the ground 20 feet away, flying through the sky in a turquoise Ford Anglia.

"Where are we going?" she demanded uncertainly.

"You'll see," he replied and gave her a quick wink before turning back to concentrate on the sky ahead of him. Molly was starting to become uneasy, she trusted her husband completely but the trust she had in the car was a different matter altogether.

"What if we get caught Arthur?" she asked, trying to sound stern, but her voice shook as she said it.

Molly dear, please, don't worry," he grasped her hand rubbing his thumb over her wrist. He could feel her pulse and he was happy to feel the pumps of blood slowly settle. Molly looked down at Arthur's hand going back to the time years ago when he had massaged her head with those perfect nimble fingers. He glanced over at his wife, her eye brows furrowed; he knew she was thinking about something - hard.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said, glimpsing at her while trying to keep his eyes forward.

"It's nothing really," she sighed and shook her head, "I was just wondering about a few things."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Arthur, all those years ago, what made you ask me to go to Hogsmeade?" She enquired, looking through her eyelashes at him. It's where it had all started after all. The beginning of them. He looked at her, a storm brewing on his face. It had been a long time ago, but he remembered like it had all happened yesterday. Slowly he released his hand from Molly's and rubbed his left temple.

"You remember that compass I gave you?" he asked hesitantly, knowing he couldn't lie to her about this.

'How could I forget?' she thought glumly, she hated reminiscing about the time period before she was with Arthur, it hurt so bad. Fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat she replied, "yes."

"Well, I put a spell on it," he murmured, mortified at his own youthful foolishness.

"You WHAT?!" she demanded, staring at Arthur's red glowing face.

"I made it so I could see and hear you whenever you touched it," Arthur continued, "in my head of course, no one else could see," he assured her. Molly's expression turned to one of utter horror, all those years ago he had known. He had watched her cut into herself, heard her sobs and cries.

"Why?" she asked him quietly, tears forming in her eyes, transformed into the shy schoolgirl she had once been.

"I…I did it for a dare," he replied, equally as quiet, feeling too ashamed to look her in the face. Molly had feared that had been the reason a long time ago, scared it was all one big practical joke. But now a new fear had slipped in her mind…he'd only gone out with her because he pitied poor fat Molly.

"You _-sniff- _saw me and you never said a word?" she cried, tears rolling down her pale cheeks openly. "Did you even really like me?" she burst, her voice hitching with emotion. Arthur's head whipped round, staring at Molly in shock.

"Molly, of course I did!" He almost shouted at her, wanting her to understand, to believe him.

"You did it out of pity didn't you?" She said, not even waiting for a reply, "I knew I was never good enough." Every word hit Arthur like a slap round the face, seeing how much his wife was hurting he turned back to look at the sky and landed on a near by cliff near the beach.

"Molly, you have to understand this," he twisted to face her, trying desperately to clasp her hands in his. "I couldn't _help _but like you, it's why I liked you that the guys dared me to do it in the first place," his voice was pleading, willing her to see how sincere he was. Molly sat in her place staring out at the sea, watching it rise and fall, her eyes and face vacant of any emotion.

"I was worried about you at first, remember, the next morning, it's why I rushed you down to breakfast. I just didn't realise you were so miserable, I wanted to change that and the more time I spent with you the more I liked you," he said hurriedly.

Feeling the need to explain himself further he continued, "You became so happy, Molly, and I started to love you…the more you opened up to me, the more I wanted you." He looked over briefly at Molly, he could see her face soften, the edges of her lips lift up ever so slightly. He took her hand then, looking deep into her eyes he plunged on, just waiting to see her eyes sparkle with joy.

"I needed you Molly, I didn't know myself until I knew you and I'm glad I found you to share everything in life with," he admitted, "we have 7 beautiful but exasperating children and an unorganised home, but I love my life with you, I wouldn't trade it for the world." Molly could feel everything he said warm her to the very core, looking deep in his eyes, all she could see was love and it made her start to cry, for a different reason entirely than before.

"I love you, Arthur," she said softly, eyes glazed with tears and passion. Then she faced him and the urge to kiss her was so strong. His lips hit hers with an enthusiasm that Molly never knew he had.

Allowing access to his familiar tongue she felt it dominate hers, stroking the tip and exploring every crevasse of her mouth like he'd never been there before. Breaking from the kiss she said absent-mindedly "thank you."

"For what?" Arthur asked gently, his nose wrinkling while he thought of a reason to be thanked.

"For loving me," she replied quietly.

"I'll always love you, Molly-wobbles." And suddenly words just weren't needed, they weren't enough. She stroked his cheek fondly and without even looking, picked up her wand and flicked it at the back seat. It really didn't matter about the past anymore. There were no secrets between them and Arthur had loved her through thick and thin. She could finally move on. The back seat began to enlarge, just about the size of a double bed and she idly put a silencing spell and blackening spell on the windows, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed. It was going to be a long and pleasurable night…

Fin


End file.
